Du bist mein Widerschein
by anstossige liebe
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Twincest  Derrière une vitre, toi moi...


Auteurs : _Killua11_ et **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** (pour plus d'explications, voir le profil)

Origine : Tokio Hotel

Genre : yaoi, shonen ai, twincest, angst, lemon ? pas sûr en tout cas pas actuellement

Couples : twincest donc TomxBill

Disclaimer : _Si on était leur managers, ça se saurait ! _**et encore…Snif de Tsuki-no-Shinigami**

P'ti résumé : **niet ! vous en aurez pas **! _Faut lire_

**Tite note : POV de Bill par Tsuki-no-Shinigami**

POV de Tom par Killua 

_**--Du bist mein Widerschein--**_

--Tu es mon reflet--

_**Hinter der Spiegel **_(derrière le miroir)

J'entends des sons décousus, diffus, confus…Ils parviennent jusqu'à mon esprit et envahissent mes oreilles…

Une douleur sourde et continue s'empare de moi…ma tête me fait souffrir…

La lumière n'est plus la même que tout à l'heure. Mais tout à l'heure, c'était quand exactement ?

Je sens à travers mes paupières closes que les ténèbres de ce « tout à l'heure » sont parties. Tout est confus dans ma tête. Je me sens si vaseux…

J'ai froid. Ma peau se resserre et je sens les tissus qui me recouvrent glisser sur elle. Dans mon esprit, des phrases incohérentes, des questions mal formulées, hésitantes se créent.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me trouve ici, étendu dans un endroit dont je ne me souviens pas ?

Quelle est donc la raison de ma présence en ce lieu ? Tout est tellement blanc ici…

Et tout est tellement noir dans mon esprit…

Ma main tremble. Je serre entre mes doigts ce tissu sur lequel je suis allongé.

Mes paupières me semblent si lourdes…

Je sens la moindre douleur traverser mon crâne de part et d'autre, affluer dans mes tempes, infecter mon sang et se répandre, véritable poison, dans tout mon corps.

C'est insupportable.

Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Cette odeur…je ne la connais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, ça me ronge de l'intérieur…Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui a pu m'arriver ? Et d'abord, qui suis-je ? A quoi est-ce que je peux bien ressembler ? je ne le sais même pas ! Aucune image, absolument aucune ne refait surface dans mon esprit.

J'ai envie de me lever et de me défouler, de frapper tout ce qui se trouve à proximité, j'en ai vraiment envie…tellement envie que je me vois presque le faire. Presque parce que je ne sais rien ni de moi, ni de ce qui se trouve à côté, je n'en ai aucune image qui se présente à moi…seules les brumes ténébreuses de mon esprit se forment. Pas d'objet, rien.

Me lever et trouver des réponses, marcher et ce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'explique, voilà ce que je voudrais faire…

Trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais y a t-il vraiment quelqu'un ? Une autre conscience que la mienne, un corps… ? Quelque chose quoi ?

Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Il faut que cette douleur dans ma tête s'envole et ne revienne plus jamais…J'ai tant de questions…tellement d'interrogations, toutes sans réponse depuis « tout à l'heure ».

Car depuis que j'ai pris conscience, j'ai formulé dans mon esprit une multitude de questions…toutes sans réponse.

Pas une…rien.

Je glisse ma main à la recherche de quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas…ne me le demandez pas, depuis tout à l'heure que je me pose des questions, mon mal de tête a gagné mon front et résonne à l'intérieur…dans ma tête, dans mon sang, dans mon être…

Ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Il faut que j'agisse sans me poser de question, que je cherche et je trouve et là seulement je recommencerai à me poser des questions, une fois que celles-ci auront trouvé une réponse.

J'ai horriblement mal à la tête et ma gorge me pique douloureusement. J'ai soif.

J'avance ma main doucement, tâtant le terrain mais il faut que j'ouvre les yeux pour savoir. Il faut absolument que je soulève mes paupières, pour me rassurer, pour voir, pour être sûr qu'il me reste au moins quelque chose : la vue.

J'ouvre les yeux plus rapidement que ce que je me sentais la force et une lumière blanche intense me brûle cruellement la rétine.

A ce moment, une pensée me vient à l'esprit. C'est donc ça être aveugle…

Mais je m'aperçois que je me trompe lorsque la lumière agressive fait peu à peu place à des formes carrées. Un plafond? Peut-être… Plus loin, sur la gauche, un néon apparaît dans mon champ de vison et au bout, un mur. Je tourne la tête encore un peu. Un petit meuble de chevet se trouve là, à portée de main et posé dessus un broc blanc y prône, peu rempli.

Faisant peu cas de mon mal de tête, je me jette sur le broc et porte avidement cet oasis inespéré à mes lèvres, renversant par la même occasion ce liquide précieux sur moi-même à cause du manque d'habileté de mes mains tremblantes et de la précipitation.

J'engloutis l'eau bien vite, mais ma gorge, bien qu'un peu moins douloureuse me rappelle que ma soif n'est pas assouvie.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour essayer de subtiliser une quelconque goutte lorsqu'elle rencontre un métal froid.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais eu ce…ce truc !

Je porte ma main à cet objet que je ne connais pas et en décris le contour, la forme.

Soudain, j'entends une voix plus proche que tous ces autres sons difformes dont je n'arrive pas à capter l'essence…

-Enfin réveillé M. Kaulitz !? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

« M. Kaulitz » ? Je ne sais pas à qui il s'adresse, j'ai déjà un peu de mal à comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il dit…Je regarde à gauche, à droite. Rien, ou plutôt personne. Ce doit être moi…

Il m'observe avec attention et s'approche doucement, posant un carnet à côté du broc vide. Lui aussi, il est en blanc, tout en blanc avec sa blouse qui lui descend sur les pieds. Il me regarde à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires comme s'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage avec lequel il faut prendre toutes ses précautions. De nous deux, je pense que c'est quand même lui qui en sait le plus long ! Lui, au moins, il sait comment je m'appelle ! Moi, je n'en savais encore rien jusqu'à maintenant !

Il pose sa main gantée de blanc sur mon front puis écarte mon œil avec ses doigts experts tout en sortant un petit objet de sa poche.

Une vive lumière jaune m'éblouit. Non mais il est fou ?! Je le repousse avec autant de force que je le peux et m'empêtre dans les draps, me cognant violemment la tête contre le mur.

La douleur s'amplifie, résonne infernalement dans tout mon crâne et descend dans mon échine avec un horrible frisson douloureux. Un cri rauque franchit mes lèvres du fin fond de ma gorge irritée.

-M. Kaulitz ! ça va ?

Non ! Non, ça ne va pas ! ça ne peut pas aller ! La douleur est insupportable ! Elle cogne, frappe mes tempes et je sens mon sang battre avec force dans tout mon corps ! Non ! C'est si horrible ! J'ai tellement mal ! Je voudrais mourir pour échapper à cette douleur lancinante ! Non, ça ne peut pas allez ! ça n'ira pas parce que cet homme qui ne comprend pas essaye de m'aider alors que je préfèrerais mourir !

-ça ne sert à rien de vous débattre, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Je lui lance un regard. Non ! Personne ne peut m'aider ! J'ai trop mal ! Lui ou un autre, personne ne peut rien faire ! S'il veut m'aider, il n'a qu'à le faire par la seule façon qui me semble pouvoir calmer la douleur : me tuer ! Rien ne peut vaincre cette souffrance ! non ! Il recule.

-Vous devez avoir faim. Je vais vous donner de quoi vous alimenter

Il quitte la pièce avec précipitation pour revenir quelques instants plus tard à peine avec un plateau qu'il me tend. Sans réfléchir, je frappe le plateau de ma main et l'envoie valdinguer contre le sol, emmenant ainsi dans sa chute la nourriture. Ça n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin !

Je me jette sur lui d'un coup, fou de douleur ou de rage et il se précipite vers la petite porte qu'il a emprunté plus tôt, s'enfuyant sans demander son reste en oubliant même son carnet tombé par terre, me laissant seul. Parfait.

Je tends la main pour attraper le calepin et commence à le feuilleter..

Peut-être y trouverais-je des informations ?

Carnet de surveillance de Tom Kaulitz 

_Transporté le 8/11/2007 à 15h13 dans l'Hôpital et Asile Psychiatrique Saint Geoffroy Deneuve_

_Observations : le patient est endormi dans un coma profond depuis son arrivée. Etat stable. Pas de changement depuis le début du mois. _

_Réveil daté du : 29/11/2007 à 14h47_

Ainsi donc, je m'appellerais « Tom ». « Tom Kaulitz ». Ce nom n'éveille rien en moi…

Mais plus important cela fait…21 jours que je suis ici ?! 21 jours que je suis étendu dans cette pièce blanche, dans des draps blancs, habillé de blanc !

Et surtout…je suis dans un centre hospitalier ! Un centre…psychiatrique ?! Je suis interné ? Non ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Je ne me souviens plus de rien mais je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit ! non !

Il faut…il faut qu'on sache ! qu'on me croie !

Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! je ne veux pas y rester !

Sous le coup du choc, de l'émotion, de la rage bouillante qui demeure en moi depuis « tout à l'heure » ou peut-être tout simplement du désespoir, je ne sais pas trop, mais je jette le carnet avec toute la maigre force dont mes bras sont encore capables contre le sol.

Une douleur déchirante monte en moi et prend place dans mon ventre.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur plusieurs hommes en blanc mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Qu'ils viennent, si ça leur fait plaisir.

Je lève mon regard sur un des hommes, un regard vidé, implorant, perdu.

Plusieurs se mettent autour de moi et me maintiennent fermement les bras. A quoi bon ? Je ne me débattais même pas…

C'est se donner beaucoup de peine.

Je regarde la scène, un peu hébété et mes yeux se posent sur l'homme de tout à l'heure. Soudain, j'aperçois entre ses doigts habiles une seringue.

Non ! Je n'ai pas mérité ça ! Je ne veux pas non ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Ils ne peuvent pas !

Je commence à me débattre comme je peux, je donne des coups dans le vide, du désespoir, je me débats. J'ai envie de pleurer, de leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

Non !

Dans la bousculade, je me heurte au petit meuble où se trouve le broc vidé qui se met à chanceler, lentement, puis tombe et se brise dans un fracas qui marque je ne sais quel changement alors que l'aiguille se plante crûment dans ma veine, crachant son poison dans mon corps.

-Vous pouvez le lâcher. L'effet est fulgurant…

On me lâche et je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi, affaibli par cette substance. Les hommes quittent la pièce et je tombe à genoux, maîtrisé, bafoué, abattu.

¤¤¤

C'est étrange comme tout peut nous sembler vide et sans importance sans la présence de la personne que l'on aime près de soi.

ça fait trois semaines déjà que je ressens cela au plus profond de mon être, trois semaines remplies de vide.

Je n'ai envie de rien sauf de le revoir. Jamais je n'ai passé autant de temps sans l'avoir à mes côtés.

Comme chaque matin, je me lève au son de cet appareil sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je suis réglé comme les secondes dans une heure.

Je sors de notre… non, mon lit une nouvelle fois sans sentir sur moi ton odeur, sans avoir droit à mon baiser du matin, sans pouvoir te toucher.

Je sens un vide dans mon coeur une nouvelle fois, c'est quand je me réveille que ton absence me fait le plus mal, car c'est vraiment là que je me rends compte que tu n'es plus là.

Les jours perdent de leur saveur sans toi.

Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, ils ne perdent pas leur saveur, ils n'en ont plus du tout, ça n'est pas la même chose.

Si tu savais comme je veux te voir, c'est ma seule obsession, la seule chose qui me tient en vie. Je vais enfin pouvoir le faire, depuis trois semaines je le veux mais ça n'était pas possible.

J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils acceptent, mais les médecins ne voulaient pas.

C'était si horrible, je ne savais plus ce que tu ressentais, j'étais complètement perdu.

J'ai pleuré Tom, je suis désolé Tom, j'ai pleuré ailleurs que dans tes bras.

Schuldi (pardon) Tom, Schuldi, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Mais quand je t'ai vu comme ça je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas pleurer. Ils t'ont emmené loin de moi. Georg et Gustav ont essayé de m'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas, j'ai couru après cette voiture qui t'emmenait là-bas mais je n'ai pas réussi pourtant, je t'assure j'ai couru le plus vite qu'il m'en était possible, mais malheureusement pas assez pour faire la course avec cette voiture.

Je me suis écroulé sur le sol boueux, il pleuvait tellement. Pourtant mes larmes ne pouvaient pas passer pour des gouttes d'eau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là sous la pluie. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, toi mon amour. A tout ce que l'on a vécu depuis que l'on se connaît, mon premier souvenir c'était toi.

Tu as toujours fait partie de tous mes souvenirs, que ce soit les joyeux ou les tristes. Je me souviens de tout, de notre naissance à ce jour dans ce parc.

Je me souviens de quand tu t'es déclaré à moi, de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, de notre premier baiser, de notre première nuit d'amour… de tellement de choses.

Il n' y aucun souvenir que je n'ai sans toi.

Mais aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir te voir après trois semaines de tortures, trois semaines où je devais expliquer aux médias pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, trois semaines que j'étouffe près des autres.

Je ne vis plus je laisse faire, j'essaie de survivre pour pouvoir te voir, aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir le faire.

J'essaie de rassembler toutes mes dernières forces pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, me laver et m'habiller pour venir te voir.

Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je mets, je ne fais même pas attention en fait, tout est mécanique quand tu n'es pas là.

A quoi ça sert que je me fasse beau si tu n'es pas là pour le voir? Vu que je ne fais ça que pour toi.

Je passe mon crayon noir sur mes yeux par pur mécanisme. Je ne regarde même pas le résultat dans le miroir à force de le faire je sais ce que ça donne.

Je sors de la salle de bain et descends.

Je n'ai pas faim je veux juste t'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Je salue tout de même Gus et Georg car sans eux jamais je n'aurais tenu. Ils savent que je vais voir Tom aujourd'hui. Ils me souhaitent bon courage mais je n'ai pas trop écouté, je pars rapidement, le taxi que j'avais demandé hier m'attend déjà.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps dure le trajet. Trop longtemps pour moi mais je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps, quand on veut quelque chose, le temps parait toujours trop long.

J'arrive devant le centre psychiatrique où Tom est interné, Saint Geoffroy Deneuve, c'est écrit dessus Asile Psychiatrique mais je préfère centre psychiatrique car mon frère n'est pas fou, il est traumatisé, ça n'est pas la même chose. Si quelqu'un avait vu ce qu'il a vu, avait vécu ce qu'il a vécu, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait réagi différemment.

J'entre dans cet immense bâtisse, je vois une femme à ce que l'on pourrait appeler « l'accueil ». J'explique que je viens voir Tom Kaulitz, que le docteur Schecker qui le suit m'y a autorisé, elle l'appelle puis me demande d'attendre.

Encore, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, attendre.

Attendre que l'on veuille bien que je voie mon frère, attendre d'enfin pouvoir vivre. je ne peux plus attendre, arrêtez de toujours m'en demander plus, n'ai-je pas déjà assez attendu? Trois semaines que je ne fais que ça! Comment réagiriez-vous si vous étiez à ma place?

Je n'en peux plus je suis à bout j'ai besoin de le voir sinon je vais sombrer définitivement, arrêtez de me tuer encore plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait je vous en supplie.

Je sens une chose se poser sur mon épaule droite, je relève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais assis, c'est pour dire à quel point je n'en peux plus. Je pose mes yeux vers le médecin qui s'occupe de mon frère, il me fait un sourire et me demande de le suivre, ce que je fais rapidement.

Là encore, je ne sais pas combien de temps je le suis, il m'emmène devant une grande vitre, je regarde à l'intérieur.

Tom!

C'est Tom, mon ange, enfin je te vois! Un autre médecin est avec toi part et rentre à nouveau avec un plateau de nourriture qu'il te tend que tu balances au pied de ton lit. Ta chambre est blanche, trop blanche, elle me fait peur. Te voir comme ça aussi un peu.

Je te vois te jeter sur cet homme avant qu'il ne parte en courant, laissant tomber par terre son carnet que tu commences déjà à feuilleter.

Tu le jettes à ton tour. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur plusieurs hommes en blanc, tu relèves la tête. Je les vois se mettre autour de toi comme s'ils voulaient t'enfermer. Ils te maintiennent fermement les bras. Ils ont une seringue à la main tu commences à te débattre. Dans la bousculade, tu te heurtes au petit meuble où se trouve un broc vide qui se met à chanceler, lentement, puis tombe et se brise dans un fracas alors que l'aiguille se plante dans ta veine.

Je n'arrive même pas à tourner la tête, les larmes me viennent toutes seules aux yeux mais je t'ai promis de ne jamais pleurer ailleurs que dans tes bars, je ne veux pas plus entacher lapromesse que je t'ai faite alors je m'efforce de les stopper.

Les médecins te lâchent puis tu tombes. Pourquoi y a -t-il une vitre entre nous? Si elle n'était pas là, je t'aurais rattrapé et pris dans mes bras.

Ils quittent enfin cette pièce et toi tu restes là, à genoux sur le sol pendant une quinzaines de minutes, je te regarde.

Tu es toujours aussi beau même comme ça, tout en blanc, les dreads détachées.

Puis, tu me vois, tu te rapproches de la vitre, moi aussi, je veux être plus près de toi je lève mes mains sur la vitre tu mets les tiennes sur les miennes et me regarde dans les yeux.

Tes mains sont sur les miennes. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois enfin là.

-Tom


End file.
